Federation Attack Fighter
Background (Memory Alpha) The Federation attack fighter was a type of small Federation starship employed by Starfleet as an attack fighter during the Dominion War. Originally designated as support couriers, these ships were first used in combat by the Maquis as attack fighters during their insurrection against the Cardassian Union. In 2370 a pair of such ships were upgraded, armed, and used by former Starfleet officer, Lieutenant Commander Calvin Hudson, in an attempted attack on a Cardassian weapons depot on Bryma, beginning the Maquis uprising. They were engaged by Benjamin Sisko on the USS Rio Grande forcing them into a strategic retreat. Large numbers of fighters were used by Starfleet in the Dominion War. During Operation Return, eight successive waves of fighters were sent to attack the Cardassian ships of a Dominion fleet, hoping to provoke them into breaking formation and creating an opening for the Federation fleet. Affiliation: United federation of Planets Ship Type: Attack Fighter Class: Multi-purpose Medium Fighter Manufacturer: United Federation of Planets Crew: 1 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 500 cockpit 150 Sensor/Communications Array 60 Engines (2) 155 ea Wings (2) 120 Phaser bank (3) 65 ea (2) Shields 100 side (600 total) AR -''' 12 'Armour -' Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds '''NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 1 light year 2 - Shields regenerate at 20 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Space: mach 12, Atmosphere: Mach 6 Warp - TNG Scale: Warp 4.0 Cruise (0.012ly per hour), Warp 4.5 Maximum Cruise (0.017 ly per hour), Warp 5.1 maximum for 4 hours (0.026ly per hour) Maximum Range: Enough resources to operate for 4 days of standard operation. Combat will reduced these resources by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 14.0m Height: 4.53m Width: 13.6m Weight: 27 tons Cargo: 50kg Cost: not applicable WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Phaser bank (3) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km combat, 100km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d4x10 per single blast, 4d4x10 per dual blast, 4d6x10 per triple plast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Micro Photon Torpedo Launcher (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 20km comabt, 1000km maxmimum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 10km DAMAGE: 7d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 at a time equal to pilot's attacks PAYLOAD: 10 each BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace communications network has a direct range of 1 light year but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for 4 days. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while travelling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 0.2 light years. Low to Mid Resoltuion has a range of 0.5 light years. Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 0.5m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +8% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls in High Resolution mode and a +3% bonus to sensor skill rolls in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is 200,000 kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspace multi-beacon receiver, High energy charged particle detectors, and Federation timebase beacon receiver. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of 10 000 kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field dtress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level thermal imaging sensor, and Fixed angle gamma frequency counter. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying plus the folowing: +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN: Daystrum Institute Technical Library Memory Alpha Memory Beta Kitsune's Sciend Fiction Conversions